There’s is not only Black and White
by DiamondSoulsister
Summary: Co-Pruduction von DaimondofOcean und Soulsister3000! Als sich Hermine und Draco im Zug fast duellieren werden sie von der neuen Schul-Psychologin zu einem Gemeinschaftsprojekt verdonnert, das sie näher zusammen bringt, als sie je dachten.
1. Prolog

Autorinnen: DiamondOfOcean & Soulsister3000  
  
Title : There's not only black and white  
  
Altersbeschränkung : PG  
  
Charakter : Draco/Hermine  
  
Genre : Romance  
  
Spoiler : Alle Bände.  
  
Summary : Co-Pruduction von DaimondofOcean und Soulsister3000! Als sich Hermine und Draco im Zug fast duellieren werden sie von der neuen Schul- Psychologin zu einem Gemeinschaftsprojekt verdonnert, das sie näher zusammen bringt, als sie je dachten.  
  
Disclaimer : Draco, Hermine, Hogwarts etc. gehören Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Margaitha Teetz(sehr einfallsreich ggg)gehört uns ganz allein.  
  
A/N : Wir versuchen ca. alle 14 Tage zu posten, können es aber leider nicht versprechen. Stachelt uns doch einfach mit Reviews an ;) Wer bei jedem neuen Kapitel eine Mail bekommen will, schreibt uns und wir nehmen euch in den Verteiler auf! So, jetzt viel Spaß mit:  
  
There's is not only Black and White   
  
Prolog   
  
Hermine Granger, bald süße 16 Jahre alt, stand am Bahngleis 9 ¾ und wartete auf ihre beiden besten Freunde, Harry und Ron, die sie seit Ende des 5. Schuljahres nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Besorgt blickte sie auf die große Standuhr vor ihr.  
  
„Schon zehn vor elf...", murmelte sie und lies ihren Blick suchend durch die Menge schweifen. Wo stecken sie bloß ? Mrs. Weasley hatte Harry und ihre Kinder immer pünktlich zum Zug gebracht, doch dieses Jahr war Harry bei den Dursleys geblieben und hatte selten Hermines Briefe beantwortet.  
  
10.57. zeigte die Uhr jetzt schon an. Hermine griff nach ihrem Koffer und stieg bedrückt ein. Sie lief an mehreren vollbesetzten Abteilen vorbei, als sie zwei schemenhafte Gestalten hinter dem milchigen Glas der Tür entdeckte. Zögernd öffnete sie die Tür und erblickte zu ihrer Überraschung: Harry und Ron!  
  
Ron strahlte sie an. „Hermine, da bist du ja! Wir haben dich echt schon überall gesucht!"Hermine schnaubte beleidigt. „Überall? Ich stand die ganze Zeit draußen und hab auf euch gewartet. Ihr habt ja keine Ahnung, was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht habe. Ich hab mir schon das schlimmste ausgemalt. Und was macht ihr? Ihr hockt hier im Warmen und albert rum!"  
  
„Was machst du dir auch immer so viele Sorgen?", meinte Harry zynisch, worauf Ron ergänzte: „Du bist ja fast schlimmer wie meine Mum!"„Oh ja, danke!", fauchte sie und warf ihre Arme in die Luft. „Ihr seid mir ja tolle Freunde!"Mit diesen Worten knallte sie die Tür zu und lief wütend weiter und auf der Suche nach einem leeren Abteil. Am Ende des Flures stieß sie die Tür zu einem unbeleuchteten, schmuddeligen und kleinen Abteil auf, als eine kalte Stimme hinter ihr zischte: „ Gefällt es dir, Granger? Sicher wie bei dir zu Hause, oder leben Schlammblüter anders?"  
  
Zornig drehte sie sich um und starrte Malfoy selbstsicher in seine funkelten grau-blauen Augen. „Verschwinde, Malfoy!", flüsterte sie mit gefährlichem Unterton. „Oho, das Kätzchen zeigt Krallen...", hauchte er ihr zu und kam ihr dabei gefährlich nahe. „Lass das!", sagte sie mit unsicherer Stimme und wollte ein paar Schritte zurücktreten, doch sie stieß gegen die Wand. „Du bist kein Deut besser als ich, Malfoy. Und zwar in gar nichts."  
  
„Ach ja?", flüsterte er, trat auch einen Schritt zurück und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Bist du dir da so sicher? Das können wir leicht feststellen, weißt du?"Damit hob er seinen Zauberstab. „Re –"  
  
„Was zum Teufel macht ihr da?", fragte eine zornige fremde Stimme. Sie gehörte Terry Winston, der neuen Schulsprecherin aus Hufflepuff. „Nichts.", log Draco eilig und versuchte seinen Zauberstab wegzustecken. Hermine war der Zorn ins Gesicht geschrieben und so sagte sie: „Malfoy wollte mich angreifen!"Terry ´s Augen flogen zu Draco und nahmen ihn ins Visier, doch er entgegnete locker. „Sie lügt."  
  
Terry ´s Augen verengten sich. „Das tut sie sicher nicht! Das passt nämlich ausgezeichnet zu dir!"„Wie bitte?", fragte er erbost. „Das ist nicht fair, Winston. Warum sollte Draco immer an allem Schuld sein?!", rief Pansy Parkinson, die gerade dazugestoßen ist. „Halt dich da raus, Parkinson! Das geht dich nichts an!", zischte Hermine. „Wer hat dir erlaubt, so mit mir zu reden, du kleines dreckiges Schla-", zischte Pansy, wurde aber von Draco unterbrochen. „Sie hat ausnahmsweise Recht. Verschwinde, Pansy."  
  
Geschockt sah sie ihn an und Tränen flimmerten in ihren Augen auf. Doch dann drehten sie sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes davon. „Also ihr beide braucht euch doch nicht um dieses –", sie sah in den verschmutzen Wagonabschnitt, „... Abteil zu streiten. Begrabt euren Streit und teilt es euch.", meinte Terry begeistert und erntete verwirrte Blicke. Zugleich wurde sie ernst. „Ihr braucht nicht zu denken, dass das ungestraft bleibt. Schließlich hättet ihr euch fast duelliert. Ich werde das der neuen Schulpsychologin melden."Draco sah sie verdutzt an.  
  
„Schulpsychologin? Seit wann haben wir so was?"„Seit diesem Jahr.", antwortete sie knapp und wandte sich nun zum Gehen um. „Und ihr bleibt hier drinnen bis wir in Hogwarts sind, sonst...", sie warf ihnen einen letzten warnenden Blick zu und verschwand in einem nahe gelegenen Abteil.  
  
Hermine warf ihm einen aufgebrachten Blick zu und verschwand in dem kleinen, dunklen Abteil. Genervt wollte er ihr folgen, als sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuknallte. „Frauen...", seufzte er, öffnete die Tür wieder und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. Eine Weile schwiegen sie sich an und vermieden es sorgfältig sich anzublicken, bis Draco die Stille brach.  
  
„Warum hast du mich verpetzt? Ich dachte ihr Gryffindors seid so edelmütig..."„Warum sollte ich dir helfen? Du würdest es ja auch nicht tun!", giftete sie zurück. „Aber ich hab dich nicht verpetzt-", setzte er an, doch Hermine fiel ihm unsanft ins Wort: „Du hattest nur nicht die Gelegenheit dazu!"„Wie du meinst ...", murmelte er und starrte trotzig aus dem Fenster.  
  
Die verregneten Ländereien zogen an ihnen vorbei und die Zeit wollte nicht vorübergehen, Nach einer geraumen Weile zog sie einen dicken Wälzer aus ihrer Tasche und begann darin zu lesen.  
  
„Was liest du?", fragte er nicht wirklich interessiert, denn die Langweile in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. „Muggelkram?", setzte er dann noch hinzu. Sie hob eine Augenbraue und sah vom Buch auf. „Geht dich das was an?"„Bist du immer so zickig? Wie halten das Wiesel und Potter nur aus?", seufzte er. „Auf so ein Niveau, mich mit dir zu streiten, lass ich mich nicht herab!"; sagte sich hochmütig.  
  
„Auf mein Niveau musst du erst mal kommen.", sagte er grinsend.  
  
So unauffällig auf den lila Button zeig Was haltet ihr von unserem  
Prolog?  
  
Soulsister & DiamondOfOcean 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N:  
  
_Soulsister_: Da sind wir wieder! Nach einigen Hin und Her, Schreibblockaden (schon komisch, das das zwei Menschen auf einmal trifft....) haben es wir doch irgendwie geschafft, ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben und auch noch pünktlich ;) Viel Spaß und bitte nicht das Review nicht vergessen, wie Iarethirwen geschrieben hat, Schwarzlesen ist nicht okay :D  
  
_DiamondOfOcean_: Und noch ein paar Zeilchen von mir: Ich kann Soulsister nur beipflichten! Schwarzlesen ist wie Schwarzarbeit und damit verboten... ;-P Außerdem ist der kleine, lila Button auf dem "Go"steht nicht giftig, noch beißt er. Er ist handzahm und absolut stubenrein. (Leider auch unverkäuflich, da er für jeden Fanfiction-Writer überlebenswichtig ist) Es besteht also nicht die geringste Gefahr, wenn man ihn betätigt... lol. Wir sehen uns unten. Bussal an alle Leser, die sich todesmutig an den Button wagen, eure Diamond  
  
**Hexenlady**: (_DiamondOfOcean_) Hoffentlich hört sich nicht nur der Anfang ganz gut an... Bussal, Diamond  
  
**Nami**: (_DiamondOfOcean_) Na, das können wir doch glatt machen! Du hast doch die Mail bekommen, oda? Knuddäl, Diamond  
  
**lupinchen-hanna**: (_Soulsister_) Toll, das dir die Fanfiction gefällt! Du schreibst selber? Cool, ich würde sie gerne lesen! Hast du schon welche veröffentlicht? Knuddel! ISoulyI  
  
**Teufelsweib**: (_DiamondOfOcean_) Die Kapitel werden sicher länger! Aber es war schließlich auch nur der Prolog und die sind doch nie besonders lang, oda? Bussi, Diamond  
  
**Sunshine**: (_Soulsister_) Ich hoffe, das warten hat sich gelohnt für dich, diesmal gibt es auch mehr für dich! Danke für dein Review! Bussal ISoulyI  
  
**Daijuba**: (_DiamondOfOcean_) Hui, toll, dass sie dir gefällt! Stimmt, mit dem Prolog kann man echt net viel anfangen... g. Hoffentlich warst du net umsonst gespannt... Knuddel, Diamond  
  
**ItaliaHoney**: (_Soulsister_) Klar, Honey, die beiden werden sich noch Fetzten wie zwei Wildkatzen! Ich hoffe, dir gefällt das Kapitel, da gibt es ja schon ganz schöne Spannungen zwischen den Beiden! Bussi! ISoulyI  
  
** There´s not only Black and White   
**  
_Chapter 1- Margarita Teetz   
_  
Schnaubend stieg Hermine aus dem Zug und warf ihre langen, lockigen Haare in den Nacken, als Draco ihr seufzend folgte. Nach mehreren Stunden der tödlichen Blicke und der bissigen Bemerkungen, hatte die Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts endlich ihr Ende genommen. Die beiden tauschten angewiderte Blicke aus und trennten sich so schnell wie möglich.  
  
Hermine sah von weitem Harry und Ron, die zielstrebig auf sie zusteuerten. Allerdings hatte sie nicht die geringste Lust, sich Entschuldigungen der Beiden anzuhören, weshalb sie schnell wegsah, und hinter einer Menge schnatternder Erstklässler verschwand. Sie schloss sich ihren Freunden und Zimmergenossinnen Lavender und Parvati an und stieg mit ihnen in eine der zahlreichen Kutschen.  
  
„Und, stimmt das Gerücht, welches schon überall den Umlauf macht?", fragte Lavender angespannt und sah Hermine von der Seite her grinsend an.  
  
„Welches Gerücht?", entgegnete Hermine verwirrt.  
  
„Na, das von dir und Malfoy natürlich...", sagte Parvati, als wäre das selbstverständlich, „Ward ihr wirklich zusammen in einem kleinen, dunklen Abteil?"  
  
„Ja, und? Terry hat uns dazu gezwungen!"  
  
Parvati und Lavender kicherten wild los: „Und, wurde er seinem Ruf gerecht? War´s gut?"  
  
„Darf ich mal bitteschön erfahren, wovon ihr da redet?", fragte Hermine ungehalten und wurde langsam ungeduldig. Dieses lächerliche Kleinkinderverhalten konnte sie an den Beiden noch nie wirklich besonders leiden...  
  
„Weißt du denn nicht", lachte Lavender, „wozu dieses Abteil am Ende des Ganges immer gebraucht wird?"Auf Hermines ratlosen Blick hin, klärte sie Parvati auf: „Sagen wir mal so: Alle Pärchen ziehen sich dorthin zurück, wenn sie... naja... alleine sein wollen. Wie zum Beispiel Roger Davies und ich, Anfang letzten Jahres..."  
  
Hermines Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als ihr einleuchtete, was die Zwei meinten, während Lavender wieder zu kichern anfing: „Du und Roger Davies? Ich glaub´s ja nicht! Davon wusst ich gar nichts..."  
  
Die Kutschen hielten mit einem Ruck vor dem Eingangstor an und Hermine entfernte sich schnell von den beiden giggelnden Mädchen. So ein Gerücht verbreitete sich also im Schloss? Sie und Draco Malfoy; ZUSAMMEN? Das war doch einfach nur lächerlich. Wer würde schon auf die Idee kommen, geschweige denn, sie glauben? Anscheinend alle, denn überall, wo die Gryffindor auftauchte, spürte sie die stechenden Blicke und nahm das Getuschel hinter ihrem Rücken wahr.  
  
So in Gedanken versunken, stieß sie mit Terry zusammen: „Ah, Hermine, ich hab dich schon überall gesucht... Draco ist schon da!" Mit diesen Worten packte sie Hermine am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her. Vor einer Bürotür machte sie dann halt. „Rein da!", fauchte sie, öffnete die Tür und schubste Hermine unsanft hinein. Durch den harten Stoß geriet sie ins Stolpern, kippte über die Armlehne des Stuhls, auf dem Draco bereits saß, und landete auf seinem Schoß.  
  
„Runter von mir, Schlammblut!", zischte er und warf sie mit einem angeekelten Blick von sich runter. Mit einem dumpfen Knall landete sie hart auf dem Boden. Dass sich noch eine weitere Person im Raum befand, fiel Hermine erst auf, als sie sich wütend aufgerappelt und nach einer sarkastischen Bemerkung für Malfoy gesucht hatte.  
  
„Ich muss doch schon sehr bitten", seufzte sie scharf, „So können Sie Ihre Mitschülerin doch nicht behandeln, Mr Malfoy."  
  
„Und ob ich das kann!", murmelte er kaum hörbar. Hermine warf ihm einen empörten Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts.  
  
„Wie Sie vielleicht mitbekommen haben: Ich bin Ihre neue Schulpsychologin und nebenbei eine neue Lehrerin in Hogwarts. Ich unterrichte das neue Fach Sozialkunde, doch das nur im Übrigen... Jedenfalls ist meine Hauptaufgabe hier an der Schule, eine Vertrauensperson für die Schüler darzustellen, oder sie zu therapieren, wenn sie Probleme haben. Und wie ich sehe, haben Sie beide ein großes Problem miteinander, sonst hätten Sie Miss Granger wohl kaum – wie war das – Schlammblut genannt, Mr Malfoy. Und das Erste, was Sie tun werden, bevor wir anfangen, ist sich bei Miss Granger zu entschuldigen!"  
  
„Ich soll WAS?", empörte sich Malfoy.  
  
„Sie sollen sich bei Miss Granger entschuldigen."  
  
Malfoy starrte sie an, als habe sie eben etwas Abstoßendes gesagt, oder sie sähe beleidigend hässlich aus.  
  
„Ich warte...", sagte Professor Teetz mit einer unglaublich hohen Stimme  
  
„´Tschuldigung...", wisperte er so leise, dass nur Hermine ihn verstand.  
  
„Wie bitte?", fragte Hermine um ihn zu quälen.  
  
„Entschuldigung, _verdammt_! Es tut mir _höllisch_ Leid, dass dieses _vermaledeite_ Wort über meine _verfluchten_ Lippen gekommen ist. Ich werde es sicher nie wieder tun!", rief er, sodass Professor Teetz zusammenzuckte, Hermine jedoch, grinste vor sich hin.  
  
„Zügeln Sie ihre Lautstärke und halten sie Ihre Zunge im Zaum. So ein Gefluche will ich in meiner Gegenwart nicht wieder hören...", sagte die Psychologin aufgebracht, entspannte sich aber sogleich wieder, setzte ihr widerlich, zufriedenes Grinsen auf und fuhr in einer gleichgültigen Tonlage fort: „Ihre Ausdrucksweise ist wahrscheinlich auf elterliche Einflüsse zurückzuführen. Wird in Ihrer Familie oft geflucht?"  
  
„Nur echte Flüche und nicht nur so ein Gerede...", spottete Draco, doch Professor Teetz hatte es sehr wohl vernommen und blickte ihn entsetzt an, da sie den ironischen Unterton leider nicht bemerkte: „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass in Ihrer Familie Flüche verwendet werden, nur um zum Beispiel jemanden zu bestrafen?!"  
  
„Merkt man das nicht? Ich glaub, Malfoy hier, hat zu oft einen Folterfluch abbekommen, wenn er sich immer so hirngestört verhält...", warf Hermine sarkastisch ein. Malfoy wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Professor Teetz sagte: „Ignorieren Sie die Provokation, Mr. Malfoy, und beantworten Sie meine Frage."  
  
„Naja, ist Ihnen der Ruf der Malfoy-Familie nicht bekannt? Soll mein Vater mal bei Ihnen reinschauen?", fragte Malfoy und grinste herausfordernd. Die Psychologin mied es, darauf etwas zu sagen und fuhr fort: „Nun, wenn Sie Probleme mit Ihrer Familie haben, dass können wir das in einer Einzelstunde besprechen. Jetzt und heute jedoch möchte ich das Verhalten zwischen Ihnen beiden klären. Also: Woran liegt es, dass sie sich so feindlich gegenüber aufführen?"  
  
„Sieht man das nicht? Sie ist ein Schlammblut und ich nicht!"  
  
Hermine durchbohrte ihn mit einem zornigen Blick und zischte: „Sieht man das nicht? Er ist ein arrogantes Arschloch und ich nicht!"  
  
„So kommen wir nicht weiter... Miss Granger, was genau mögen Sie an Mr. Malfoy nicht?"  
  
„Ganz einfach: Er ist wie Salz in einer offenen Wunde. Er ist ein widerlicher, selbstverliebter, furioser, oberflächlicher und chauvinistischer Idiot, der meint er bekommt jedes Mädchen Hogwarts´ rum, indem er lächelt!"  
  
„Das mein ich nicht nur, das ist auch so!", sagte Malfoy, lasziv grinsend.  
  
„Ach wirklich? Jede? Mich nicht!"  
  
„Stell dir vor, Schlammblut, ich will dich auch gar nicht!"  
  
„Aber, aber. So sollten Sie sich doch nicht beschimpfen. Ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass wir Ihr Problem nicht in den nächsten zehn Minuten klären können... Deshalb schlage ich vor, dass Sie beide einmal pro Woche zusammen eine Sitzung bei mir nehmen, in der wir auf ihre Distanzen und so weiter klären können... Und nun gehen sie bitte in die Große Halle. Die Auswahlfeier dürfte schon begonnen haben..."  
  
Draco stand mit einem Ruck auf, der den Stuhl ins Wanken brachte, riss die Tür auf und stürmte hinaus. Hermine folgte ihm. Im Gegensatz zu dem Slytherin hatte sie ihre äußerliche Wut unter Kontrolle. Auch wenn es innerlich in ihr kochte. _Was dachte sich diese Möchtegern-Versteherin, als sie sie zu einem Referat und psychologischen Beistand verdonnerte? Ich hab Besseres vor, zum Beispiel für die UTZ zu arbeiten..._, dachte sie stur und lief hastig in die Große Halle. Zielstrebig ging sie auf Harry und Ron zu, doch in ihrer Nähe war kein Platz frei. _So viel bin ich ihnen also wert_, dachte sie zornig und ging gezwungener Weise zu Parvati und Lavender, die wieder zu kichern begannen.  
  
„Na, schnell noch einen Abstecher in die Besenkammer unternommen?", lachten Parvati.  
  
Hermine bedachte sie mit einem äußerst bösen Blick und wandte dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu Dumbledore, der gerade seine Rede begann. Bedächtlich lies sie ihren Blick über den Gryffindortisch schweifen. Es waren nicht viele Neue zu erkennen, dafür beim Tisch der Slytherins, wo sie viele kleine Gesichter selbstgefällig und stolz grinsend sah. Wieder wandte sie sich Dumbledore zu. Sie hatte letztes Jahr als Jahrgangsbeste abgeschlossen. Direkt gefolgt von Malfoy, der sich darüber immer noch zu ärgern schien.  
  
Ihre Beine und ihr Rücken schmerzten unangenehm. Sie war nicht gerade sanft auf den Fußboden der Psychologin gelandet und Dracos Hände, die ihr einen kräftigen Stoß verpasst hatten, hatten kleine rote Abdrücke hinterlassen.  
  
Ihr Magen knurrte. Anscheinend hatten sie wegen dieser neuen Lehrerin auch noch das Festessen versäumt. Sie warf wieder einen unauffälligen Blick zu Draco, der ebenfalls schmerzlich auf sein Teller blickte. Hermine verdrückte sich ein hämisches Grinsen. Dumbledore schloss seine (glorreiche) Rede ab und um sie herum standen alle Schüler hastig und schwatzend auf. Der Braunhaarigen entgingen nicht die stechenden Blicke, die ihr zu geworfen wurden. Hastig drängelnde sie sich durch eine Schar Hufflepuffs und lief die steinerne Treppe zum Gryffindor Turm hinauf.  
  
**End Chapter 1**  
  
So (Leser ganz unauffällig zur nächsten Attraktion führt) hier sehen sie einen kleinen, lila Button, wichtig für jeden Schreiber. Falls sie die Schriftsteller unterstützen wollen, beteiligen sie sich doch bitte bei unserer neuen Aktion. Wir geben auch ´ne Runde Gummibären oder Schokofrösche aus! bestech


	3. Important!

Hallo meine Lieben,

die Fanfiction „**There´s not only black and white**" wird aufgrund von sehr großen persönlichen Differenzen für unbestimmte Zeit **auf Eis gelegt**.

Zurzeit leben Soulsister und ich und zu stark und schnell auseinander. _Vielleicht_ wird es irgendwann mal wieder eine Art „Comeback" geben – was ich hoffe –, aber das liegt am wenigsten an mir.

_Kisses an alle Leser sowie Reviewer,_

_eure DiamondOfOcean_

PS Zum Zeitvertreib könnt ihr ja „**Konnte nicht schreien**" von _Soulsister_ oder „**What´s going on, guy**" von _WhiteRoseOfDarkness_ oder „**Emotional Destruction**" von _DiamondOfOcean_ lesen. Alles Rating R – nur mal so zur Warnung... Bei den letzten Beiden (von mir) Lemon vorhanden, bei Souly weiß ich net, ob da noch was kommt . Hehe. Nach dieser kleinen Eigenwerbung bleibt mir nur noch zu sagen: Have a nice time and I hope, we´ll see / read us again! ;o)


End file.
